


they say that the world was built for two

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, nyongtori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...and it's true.(Or in which Jiyong is struck by a revelation early morning and Seungri wants his boyfriend to woo him.)





	they say that the world was built for two

**Author's Note:**

> Because this morning, I woke up to the realization of how powerful the force of gravity of my pillow fort is

 

_**“Love is the greatest power.”** _

Seungri’s eyes, however, were still hidden behind the closed lids as the guy was too indulged in the softness of pillow burying his cheek and how the bed sheet felt so warm against his bare chest.

“That’s what I just realized earlier,” Jiyong, lying supine next to him, continued. The soft golden glow splashed from the ceiling lamp, gracing the white ceiling Jiyong had been staring at for minutes with its warm shade. Arms were folded, hands were pressed between the pillow and his head.

The other guy still didn’t bother to give any response, aside from a low hum coming from the base of his throat.

Jiyong turned his head and found the mop of black hair – his boyfriend didn’t even bother looking at him. But he didn’t mind at all; earlier he woke up to that familiar tickling sensation running through his body, and the guy couldn’t help but smile widely to hear the quiet snore that came from no other than Seungri. Shifting his position, Jiyong turned sideways with one hand propping his head. He raised the other one, gently landing the tip of forefinger on the nape. The finger trailed down the backbone and the others joined, feeling the warmth of Seungri’s skin, once he reached the waist.

A whimper, escaping from the guy whose face Jiyong couldn’t see, was soon followed by the creaking sound. Jiyong’s smile widened once a familiar sleepy face met his, eyes were still hidden by the closed lids. The hand, found its place on that curve of Seungri’s back once again, was like an anchor that brought Jiyong’s body towards his partner.

“No, Jiyong…” Seungri’s raw voice silenced the momentary silence and Jiyong watched two light brown orbs finally emerge just like the sunrise. “The greatest power’s the comfort of our bed every morning. Especially every Monday morning.” A weak, drowsy smile was drawn by the plump lips; the light inside the bright brown eyes flickered even brighter when Seungri’s two fingers touched Jiyong’s lips.

A light kiss met the skin and Jiyong watched with adulation – the tickle felt truly warm and comforting inside him – as Seungri brought his own fingers to his own lips, receiving Jiyong’s kiss. Both of them erupted into giggles, soft breath fanning one and another as two chests eventually met somewhere in between. The tip of Seungri’s nose playfully nudged Jiyong’s, two noses rubbing together as if they were two Inuit.

Jiyong’s hand still found the small of Seungri’s back simply perfect.

One breathe away; it was the distance between their lips. And to the other man, whose light brown sparks felt more like a sun than the sun itself, Jiyong whispered, “Right here, right now, it’s the comfort of the bed, every morning, especially Monday morning, with you by my side.”

Seungri’s finger carded through his lover’s messy black strands lovingly. His low voice was the only sound in the quiet bedroom before the tight distance vanished, murmuring, “Woo me, darling.” Because coming to work a few minutes late wasn’t a matter at all once their body danced to the music only their heavy breathing and moaning and erratic heartbeat could do.

And it was, indeed, another good morning for both Jiyong and Seungri.

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
